familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mississippi County, Arkansas
Mississippi County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of 2010, the population was 46,480. There are two county seats, Blytheville and Osceola. The county was formed on November 1, 1833, and named for the Mississippi River which borders the county to the east. Mississippi County is part of the First Congressional District in Arkansas which is the poorest Congressional District in the United States. The Blytheville Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Mississippi County. Jefferson W. Speck, a Mississippi County planter, was the Republican gubernatorial nominee in 1950 and 1952. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.66%) is land and (or 2.34%) is water. List Of Highways * Interstate 55 * U.S. Highway 61 * Highway 14 * Highway 18 * Highway 18 Business * Highway 77 * Highway 118 * Highway 119 * Highway 135 * Highway 136 * Highway 137 * Highway 137 Spur * Highway 140 * Highway 150 * Highway 151 * Highway 158 * Highway 181 * Highway 239 * Highway 239 Spur * Highway 947 Adjacent counties *Dunklin County, Missouri (northwest) *Pemiscot County, Missouri (north) *Dyer County, Tennessee (northeast) *Lauderdale County, Tennessee (east) *Tipton County, Tennessee (southeast) *Crittenden County (south) *Poinsett County (southwest) *Craighead County (west) National protected area * Big Lake National Wildlife Refuge Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 51,979 people, 19,349 households, and 13,911 families residing in the county. The population density was 58 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 22,310 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.45% White, 32.70% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.07% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. 2.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,349 households out of which 36.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.00% were married couples living together, 17.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 29.60% under the age of 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,479, and the median income for a family was $32,648. Males had a median income of $29,645 versus $19,782 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,978. About 19.00% of families and 23.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.10% of those under age 18 and 19.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#M * Big Lake (Manila) * Bowen (Gosnell) * Burdette (Burdette) * Canadian * Carson (Marie) * Chickasawba (Blytheville) * Dyess (Dyess) * Fletcher (Luxora, Victoria) * Golden Lake (Wilson) * Half Moon Lake * Hector (Dell) * Little River * McGavock (Joiner) * Monroe (Keiser, Osceola) * Neal (Leachville) * Scott (Bassett) * Whitton (Birdsong) See also *Island 35 Mastodon * National Register of Historic Places listings in Mississippi County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Mississippi County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1833 Category:Arkansas counties on the Mississippi River